The present invention relates to a bed framework of the type comprising a base frame provided with casters and a supporting frame on which the mattress rests, which is adjustable in elevation, i.e. allows a change of the elevation and of the inclination of said supporting frame in respect of the base frame.
In beds for bedridden patients and/or medical treatments of several kinds it is often requested to adjust the elevation or height of the bed, as well as its tilt or inclination.
The raising means or devices employed to this aim can be of various kind. There are known hydraulic piston devices, mechanical, lead screw, crossed rods, trolley-like devices, and so on. In the different applications one takes into account the practicality and reliability of the manouvres to be carried out for raising or lowering the bed supporting frame. All other conditions being the same, the construction simplicity and the low cost of the raising apparatus are decisive factors in the choice, which in turn leads to an overall cost reduction.
The known arrangements of bed framework are not satisfactory in that either they are rather expensive, or have a complicated construcion or are difficult to be manouvred.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to realize a new and improved bed framework that is quite effective and extremely simple, so as to achieve the advantages of the known apparatuses and at the same time allowing for a cost reduction.